Thessalonica
Thessalonica "Thess" Geoscence is a new bionic teen that comes to the academy. She is first introduced in Thessalonica(episode). Appearence Thessalonica usually wears colorful shirts and like most new characters, she wears red high tops. She also wears a bracelet most of the time. Personality Thess has a very nice attitude and tries to make friends wherever she goes. She tends to make everyone stay positive. She's extremely smart and sometimes tends to turn a little..nerdy. She desperately tries to hide her nerdy side but at times it blurts out in certain situations. Story Thessalonica was in desperate need for Davenport's help because she cant control her secret dark power. She locates the academy and travels there to find Davenport to see if he can help. Powers and Abilities *'Plant Life - '''She is able to control plants and use them to fighting advantages, like strangling enemies with vines as shown in her debut episode *'Geosphere Generation - 'Similar to Leo's laser sphere but more enhanced and her's is green. This ability is able to destroy tough objects, such as steel walls and a whole entire floor surface. Her geosphere resembles a small green earth *'Voxel Generation - 'Due to absorbing Zeta's voxels when she was sparring with him, she is able to generate yellow voxels from her hand. Zeta's is much stronger than hers due to only absorbing some of it. *'Geo Leaping - 'She has the ability to bend time and space, making her able to teleport from one place to another *'Random Strength - 'At times she shows excessive super strength. This is shown when Leo fights her. *'Strange Dark Power - 'As she states, at times, her right hand will glow and be engulfed with a dark aura. She has never actually used it because she always finds away to contain it. Davenport eventually gives her a ring to contain the energy *'Science Intelligence - 'She is shown to be really smart when it comes to science and anything related to it, as she was able to complete Leo's homework in under 3 seconds *'Invisibility - 'Just like Bree, she can turn invisible to her enemies. *'Martial Arts - 'She is shown to possess great fighting skills without her bionics. *'Human Durability - 'Like most bionic humans, she is shown to have human durability as she easily shakes off the blast from Kaz in Mighty Medical Issues. *'X Ray Vision - 'In Mighty Medical Issues. she gains this ability from the super hero, Exray. This allows her to scan through walls, humans, androids, and bionic humans. *'Climate Durability - '''Her body temperature can withstand heat or cold that goes up to 400 degrees or negative 400 degrees. Anything beyond that will fry or freeze her to death. Trivia *She's the only girl on the team that didnt gain the power of super speed but its possible she might gain it in the future *Although it would assume that her bestfriend would be a girl, her bestfriend seems to be Leo as they spend more time together.